Leave your window open tonight
by Lamelameusername
Summary: Raven has been suffering from her Demon like urges, and a thief has an idea to take those urges away. One shot.  Not a Lemon


**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own the titans,**

**A note from the author: I am currently juggling three other RaeXRedX stories right now. Go me for being amazing. So yeah. Here begins story number four. This is a one shot but if you like and think I should continue please tell me. **

**Leave your window open tonight**

Red X walked quietly along the interior of the silent warehouse. Waiting. Oh so patiently waiting. He glanced at his watch. _I've been here for an hour man…._ He thought to himself. He was dressed in what would have seemed like normal clothes (Minus the mask) to anyone else in the world. A simple Nike sweatshirt and some old sweatpants, hiding an old pair of black converse. He seemed so normal because it was how he had wished to be seen. He wished to convince this Mr. Darcy that he was just a normal person, who had no weapons to hide. Alas under his baggy ensemble he wore the famous, the infamous, Red x suit. He had the gloves tucked into the side of his belt, ready. He was prepared to grab them and be ready to fight if they were necessary.

The wind rustled slowly across the ocean outside, making the oncoming presence of his buyer more real. As the beautiful Black Lamborghini pulled up alongside of the ware house red x walked over to his prize and picked it up off of the ground.

"Bout time ya'll got here." Red x said faking a somewhat of a southern accent through his mask. (At the time his voice scrambler was off.) "I was thinkin' that perhaps I should just ditch about an hour ago. " Red x said as the man approached him with his two body guards. He was plump, and short. He was smoking a cigar and smelt of booze. His body guards were much taller, bringing the presence of abuse with them. They were both tan in comparison to their employers pale chalky skin. They wore sunglasses without reason in the night air. They were something right out of an old Mob movie.

"Lemme see my prize." The man's cold unforgiving voice called out. Red x pulled the painting from behind his back. It was covered with a tattered old rag. He gently pulled the rag off revealing the beautiful landscape of artwork that had been painted upon the soft canvas.

"A lot of trouble to get this. It in its own is worth a good seventy-thousand my friend, but then also ties in my theft fee, another five hundred, and because y'all made me wait, an extra two fifty." Red x said shifting his stance and leaning on the delicate frame of the painting.

One of the man's body guards pulled a briefcase of sorts from behind his back. He opened it revealing the 'wads of cash' that X had requested.

"There are Eighty-thousand here, shall that meet your requirements?" The man asked with raised eyebrows. X stood straight and took a few paces forward keeping the painting hovering just above the ground. He looked at the money and back at the painting.

"Sure shall my friend." He said. The guard closed the case and Red x took a few paces back. The body guard followed and gently placed he money on the ground but not releasing it until Red x had followed suit. "On three. One. Two. Three." Red x said. Both men released their fortunes and took a step over them to receive each other's packages.

"Now, X I must apologize." The short plump man said.

"If you intend to kill me now…" X started as he pulled up the corner of his sweatshirt ready to grab his gloves.

"No it's not that." He said quietly as he walked out with his two brute-like men following him.

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them." The voice of a young teen called from behind him.

"Robin… I shoulda known this was a scheme of yours." Red x said gently grabbing his gloves. "Comon bird brain, how dull do you think I am?" Red x said with mock enthusiasm. "I didn't give that guy the _real _Picasso_. _The actual one is in my apartment." He lied hoping the Bird would buy it.

"Well that's okay, because you never had the _real _Picasso in the first place." Robin said to the thief's back.

"Humph, Coulda fooled me, traffic light. Tell you what, I'll spare your little team some embarrassment and just leave now."

"Not without these on." Robin said holding up a pair of cuffs. (The thief could not see them but hear them as he let them swing in the air,)

"I'm afraid, kid, that I don't play on the playground much anymore. But I think I can handle the monkey bars."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me demonstrate." Red x said leaping into the air and grabbing one of the low riding beams from the ceiling. He pulled himself up dodging the bird-a-rangs that robin had thrown and the energy that Starfire had released. He slipped on his gloves as he moved from beam to beam. He pulled off his sweatshirt and tossed it lazily to the ground below making quick work of his pant and sneakers and sending them to meet his sweatshirt. He jumped nimbly onto the next beam before making the first shot firing a sticky X at robin which was easily dodged.

"Come on bird brain, what ya got for me?" X said cockily dodging a blast from Cyborg's Cannon.

"Wow x, you've gotten sloppy." Raven said from behind him on the beam.

"Think again." He said as he hit a button on his suit, suddenly there were about seven of red x all bouncing off the beams in different directions. "I made some upgrades to the suit." They all said at once. He laughed as the titans all froze studying each copy. "Come on, kids! X marks the spot remember?" He said as the beings moved around. Robin threw a freezing disk at one of them. It ceased to exist as the item passed through it.

"They're Holograms!" Robin informed his team. "Starfire, keep an eye on the exits so he doesn't try to escape." Robin said quietly to Starfire. She nodded and looked at all the exits. "Titans Attack!" Robin yelled to his team. Robin jumped up into the beams and swirled around trying to kick one of the many red x's. It easily dodged his foot and jumped over him. It was the real red x because the next thing robin knew his feet were kicked from under him and he plummeted to the ground below.

"Oh, watch your step." Red x said with a chuckle as robin shot a grappling hook out of his belt, saving him from certain unconsciousness. Red X back flipped off of the beam and onto the next one. He shot a sticky X at beast boy entangling his hair in Red goop.

"Duuuuude!" beast boy yelled trying to pull it off of his head. Red x dropped from the ceiling and kicked him against the wall. He punched him once in the face causing him to fall unconscious.

Starfire was hovering high in the air keeping an alert mind to all the exits of the building. A hologram jumped in front of her causing her to reel back just knocking her off of her guard enough for the real red x to jump in and kick her hard in the back. She screamed in pain and started to fall.

"STARFIRE!" robin yelled racing across the ground to catch her. She fell literally into his arms, alas she had already passed out.

"Two down two to go…" Red x whispered to himself. He jumped in the air and he did a summersault while landing on Cyborg's back who was trying to figure out which was the real him with his bionic eye. Unfortunately he didn't realize that the real red x was on his back until he had used a device that shut down cybor'gs systems. With a quick kick Red x knocked cybor'gs Slumbering body to the ground. The six other holograms danced around in a mad dash occupying Robin and Raven. Red x thus seized his chance to attack the fearless leader.

He sprung over and jumped into the high beams above Robin's head. He pulled out a type of X meant to shock its victim into a comatose state. Robin was his test victim. He threw the X and it hit Robin spot on sending his body into a whirling shock. He looked as if he were having a seizure and when the X had done its damage his body laid to rest upon the ground.

"Robin." Raven chanted in a way. Her voice was not a scream, or a holler, but more of a low growl. She left the hologram she was dealing with and flew to the side of her leader pulling his unconscious body onto his back. The holograms all returned to Red x's suit and he made an advance towards Raven. "Not another step." She said in a low warning voice.

"And if I choose to take another." Red x said keeping his steady pace for her along the ground of the warehouse.

"I will show you the meaning of pain." She said in a low monotone.

"Sounds dirty. I am all one for games." He said as he whipped a sticky X at her. She stood and successfully dodged it. Then He sent another flying her way. She hit the wall with a quiet 'oof.' And he continued to walk towards her. "Ya know I am kinda glad you guys picked tonight to have some fun with me."

"And why would that be?" Raven said with a fake sense of interest as she struggled to get her hands free from under the bonds.

"Because I was just thinking to myself today how beautiful you are." He said as he got within an arm's reach of her. He gently pulled off her hood and examined her face.

"Azerath Metrion-" He placed his hand cupped over her mouth.

"And your feisty." He said. His free hand reached for the bottom of his mask and he gently slid it up to the bridge of his nose. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was intent on doing to her. His hand released her lips and his lips quickly claimed them again. He was not forceful with his kiss. He waited with his lips gently pressed against hers for her reaction. Patiently he waited until he felt her lips quiver a bit with a sense of longing.

_What is he doing? Is he waiting for me to kiss him? Not gonna happen. _Ravens Anger told her. Then Lust spoke up. _One kiss couldn't be so wrong. _Happiness danced in circles while chanting in a sing song voice, _I think he likes you! _Her demon side sat quietly in the depths of her mind. _You know of your longings of late... He wishes to satisfy them…. Let him._

Ravens lips pressed against his. He kissed her back gently spreading her lips with his tongue asking her permission for entrance into her mouth. She complied opening her mouth allowing the thief to steal his kiss. He placed one of his hands gently on her waist and the other on the wall supporting him.

He pulled his body closer and brought her deeper into the kiss, making it more passionate and more demanding. His hand that had been resting on her hip gently slid behind her putting his hand between her butt and the wall. She responded kissing his lips harder and wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer to herself. As his hips touched her thigh she felt his hardness dig into her. She gasped quietly allowing each of them to have a moment of air. He gently reigned kisses on her neck and then looked her in the eyes. There was a pleading that he could not read. Go on? Or please stop?

"Sunshine. Leave your window open tonight."


End file.
